Kiss on the Carrot Patch
The Hopps household needs to be looked after by the two of us When your folks are far away, visiting their cousins Not a bad idea, for I´m getting more and more fond of this countryside And for our future, babysitting your siblings makes for good practice There are no more fox sprays or tasers in this burrow It´s good that their minds are no longer narrow Among the little bunnies, I´m surprisingly well liked Even Cotton knows that I´m your boyfriend Some girl bunnies find me handsome and want to hug me eagerly But nobody hugs as tight as you, my very own Judy Of course, my dear lent a paw too at the farm today In your farmer clothes, you still look so pretty Love how you´re both a career woman and a family woman at the same time So many sides in you that I find attractive I feel even more welcome here when you are around We can all leave the problems in the past behind The day goes as usual, spending time with your siblings and sharing a dinner We even play a few games with them on your old but trusty computer I love children just as much as you do You say I´d make for a great father myself too Night falls and the little rabbits all go to sleep But you and me are still going to stay up Out of the window, we sneak outside It´s once again another moment so romantic and irresistible In the garden, we stroll around and look at the stars With you, I´ve spend all of my best summers In you, I awakened a feeling no other male had done before Maybe I always were your dream come true As we sit down near the carrot patch, you touch my tail teasingly The smile on your face tells what you´re thinking, my sly bunny Unbuttoning your shirt and revealing your features most lovely I do the same myself and hold your small, feminine figure softly Underneath the Bunnyburrow moon is where our lips meet I feel the warmth of your beautiful furry body as I kiss you on every spot You´re in such ecstasy that you don´t want me to let go I could do this all night because I love you so Being kissed at the same place where your favorite food grows I know you can see what my love for you truly means Just you and me in the silence of the night While I´m embracing the town´s most adorable rabbit After looking at the stars together for a while, we get back in Always love sharing the same bed with you, bun bun I may be a predator, but you treat me like I too belong here For you Judy, I´m going to be as warm, tender and affectionate as a lover can be It´s easy for me to get used to life in these burrows Maybe this could be where our future life after settling down awaits Of all the things grown in this farm, you´re the most delicious one of the bunch Loved sharing it with you, a kiss on the carrot patch. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories